themoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Avengers: Infinity War
''Avengers: Infinity War ''is an upcoming 2018 American superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to ''The Avengers'''' and [[Avengers: Age of Ultron|''Avengers: Age of Ultron]]'' and a crossover between/sequel to [[Captain America: Civil War|''Captain America: Civil War]], Doctor Strange, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Thor: Ragnarok, ''and [[Black Panther (film)|''Black Panther]]. ''The film is the nineteenth main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as well as the seventh in Phase Three. The movie is set to be released on April 27, 2018. It is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine, Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Paul Bettany as Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon, Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, with Josh Brolin as Thanos, and Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord. Thanos with serve as the main antagonist of the film, with the plot revolving around the six Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet. A sequel, [[Avengers 4|''Avengers 4]], ''is scheduled to be released on May 3, 2019. Synopsis Four years after the events of [[Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2]], ''the Avengers have been torn apart following the events of [[Captain America: Civil War|''Captain America: Civil War]]. ''When Thanos arrives on Earth on a mission to collect the six Infinity Stones for a gauntlet that will allow him to bend reality to his will, the Avengers join forces with the Guardians of the Galaxy, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Spider-Man, and Black Panther to stop him before his onslaught of destruction puts an end to the universe. Everything the Avengers have fought for has led to this moment. Cast * Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Sean Gunn as Rocket Raccoon ** Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) * Terry Notary as Groot/Cull Obsidian ** Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Unknown Actor as Corvus Glaive * Unknown Actress as Proxima Midnight * Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange * Benedict Wong as Wong * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther * Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/White Wolf * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Benicio Del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/Collector * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Letitia Wright as Shuri * Tessa Thompson as Valkyrie * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton * Kerry Condon as Friday * Peter Dinklage as to-be-confirmed character Appearances Locations * Earth ** New York City, New York *** New York Sanctum ** Edinburgh, Scotland ** Wakanda *** Golden City * Knowhere ** Exitar *** Collector's Museum * Nidavellir * Titan Events ''To be added Items * Ant-Man Suit * Black Widow's Batons * Captain America's Uniform * Cloak of Levitation * Drax the Destroyer's Knifes * EXO-7 Falcon * Godslayer * Hawkeye's Quiver and Bow * Hofund * Infinity Gauntlet * Infinity Stones ** Tesseract *** Space Stone ** Aether/Reality Stone ** Orb *** Power Stone ** Mind Stone ** Soul Stone ** Eye of Agamotto *** Time Stone